Al Límite de la Razón
by Luna Ming
Summary: De la luz a la oscuridad, el camino de un héroe es difícil y tras unos sucesos Ochako se ve en la necesidad de redefinir lo que es ser un héroe para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora:**

Para complicadas... Historia que escribí como introducción de un personaje canon en un foro nuevo. (Somos muy pocos y salvo por Bakugo y yo que juego a Uraraka todos los canon están libres, si alguien quiere... xD)  
Al principio me pareció que quedaba bien como un one-shot pero probablemente y esporádicamente vaya agregando a la historia, que casi parece tomó vida propia.

* * *

 **Al Límite de la Razón**

"Bueno, creo que podemos comenzar. Como ya le deben haber mencionado al firmar la autorización en la puerta, mi kosei ayuda forzar la verdad de las personas. Dado que esto es un procedimiento de rutina, trataremos de limitar el uso a menos que usted dude de sus propias respuestas." Habló un hombre en un sillón individual que se veía muy cómodo, como esos sillones que usaba su padre para leer el periódico por la mañana en la sala mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno, algo que no veía realmente desde hacía más de una semana. Mejor dicho, hacía más de una semana que no veía a sus padres. "Por favor, dígame su nombre."

"Uraraka Ochako." Al decirlo alzó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa al ver que el hombre tenía un extraño peinado de espirales en un color azul profundo y unos ojos amarillos que le recordaban a Mina.

"Uraraka-san, como debe saber, esto es solo una entrevista de control, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, trate de dar las respuestas más sinceras y directas que le vengan en mente." Y a pesar de decir eso el hombre no preguntó nada, solo se sentó a tomar notas vaya uno a saber sobre que.

Evaluación psicológica… tenía la licencia provisional hacía solo unas semanas y ya se encontraba en una de estas, todo por un error, un pequeño error, un cálculo mal logrado y su kosei que se salió de control en el peor momento. No era eso lo que quería para ella, realmente estaba nerviosa, sus manos le sudaban a mares.

"Eto… ¿es sobre la licencia?" Preguntó directa, temiendo la respuesta. Y con su pregunta ganó un chasquido bajo y el sonido de la pluma dibujando en la hoja.

"¿Hay alguna razón para temer por su licencia?" Las palabras frías e intrusivas del hombre la inquietaron, causando que se sonrojara y retorciera sus manos en un gesto nervioso. Los héroes adultos, muchos que pasaban por lo que ella debían presentarse y si quería trabajar en rescate sabía que no sería la última vez que le harían evaluación psicológica.

"Yo… no sé." Alzó los ojos mirando a un costado por la ventana, donde el sol ya se estaba poniendo, podía distinguir a Aizawa-sensei en la puerta de ese edificio gubernamental junto a Bakugo-kun. "Yo…"

"Necesito respuestas claras, Uraraka-san."

¿Cómo decir que si decidían revocarla ella estaría de acuerdo? Diablos, no podía pensar, no podía creer solo quería…

"Solo quiero irme a mi habitación y dormir." Respondió de golpe, su cabeza y su boca sin coordinar, mirando horrorizada al hombre. Por toda la apariencia formal, el planchado traje gris y corbata de pequeños lunares blancos que se veía absurda con su enorme cabeza de ridículo pelo. Probablemente si no se estuviera sintiendo tan miserable estaría tratando de contener las risas, pero esto… esto era algo serio. "Oh, santos cielos, están muertos." Murmuró abriendo de par en par los ojos antes de correr al cesto de la basura para expulsar todo lo que había en su estómago.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Uravity! ¡Necesitamos sacarlos a todos del puente!"  
_** ** _"_** ** _¡Los tengo, no se preocupen!"  
_** ** _"_** ** _¡Ochako-chan!"  
_** ** _"_** ** _¡Uravity, no pierdas la conciencia!"  
_** ** _"_** ** _¡Levántate, mierda!"_**

Se tomó unos momentos para analizar sus propios recuerdos atropellados, el hombre que nunca se presentó por nombre pasándole pañuelos para que se limpiara la boca y un vaso de agua para quitarse el mal sabor al cual se estaba acostumbrando desgraciadamente.

Recordaba humo, explosiones, unas manos fuertes que la levantaron cuando sintió que ella misma perdía la gravedad en ese puente destruído. No eran la liga de villanos, eran dos o tres que decidieron vengarse de la sociedad, uno teniendo la capacidad de causar terremotos con la vibración de sus manos, el otro podía escupir nitroglicerina como si tragara fuego, del tercero casi no sabía nada, no era su problema, su problema era evacuar a los civiles, solo era una estudiante, su trabajo era el de apoyo mientras los héroes pro detenían a los 'malos' de los que desconocía la historia.

"Entiendo que fue un desafío demasiado grande."

"No fue tan grande… mi kosei es gravedad cero. Yo… estaba tratando de mantenerme fuera del camino."

 ** _"_** ** _Black Hole, es un kosei que puede matar con facilidad. Algunos de ustedes tienen una particularidad como esa, ¿verdad? En una sociedad suprahumana los kosei han sido certificados y regulados, así que no parece ser un problema a primera vista. Pero no deben olvidar que hay muchas particularidades que pueden matar con un mal paso."_**

 _Perdón, Jū-san-sensei… debí prestar más atención._

Recordaba la capacidad de dos porque mientras corría tratando de cubrir a las personas que se habían bajado de los vehículos y guiarlos de la forma más segura a los pilares del puente uno se le interpuso, los héroes no habían llegado y ella… tenía miedo.

"Había uno en particular, era muy alto, la piel marrón y los ojos eran negros, tenía… tenía el cabello en picos de un gris casi blanco." Tragó pesado, dándose cuenta que si bien el kosei de su interlocutor estaba activado no funcionaba como ella hubiera esperado, solo se sentía tan cómoda que quería escupir todas sus verdades aquí y ahora.

"¿Qué hiciste cuando vino a ti?" Nuevamente esas preguntas de psicólogos que no terminaba de entender, pero que algo debía significar para ese hombre.

"Traté de salir del camino, esperaba…"

 _... Esperaba que alguien me salvara._

El silencio reinó, los grandes ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de su propia verdad.

"Siempre creí que ser un héroe era genial." Admitió de golpe, cambiando el tema antes de pasar una mano por su corto cabello castaño. "Ver a Jū-san Go haciendo rescates en diferentes ambientes, la forma en que usa su kosei, siempre creí que el mío podría tener utilidad parecida. Ayudar a la gente a escapar, proteger levantando escombros… o ayudando a mis padres en la constructora."

El hombre detuvo el movimiento de la pluma para verla esperando que siguiera.

"Pertenezco a la clase 1-A maldita. Tuvimos al menos dos ataques de la liga de villanos, entre esos ataques secuestraron a uno de mis compañeros y…" Volvió a ver de costado, Aizawa-sensei seguía esperando, creería que se estaba poniendo cómodo, si no fuera porque sabía que Bakugo-kun y ella eran los únicos que necesitaban que les revisaran la cabeza tras el desastre del puente Rainbow. ¿O había alguien más? "Mis compañeros… tres de ellos tienen habilidades tan sorprendentes que no puedo describirlas, Deku-kun es sorprendente, siempre va un paso más allá, siempre puede alcanzar sus metas y yo… quiero ser como él." Admitió lo último por lo bajo. "Es amable, analítico, siempre sonríe aunque duela, entrena muy duro para estar donde está."

Observó al hombre bajar la cabeza para anotar algo nuevamente.

"¿Qué hay de los otros dos?"

"Todoroki-kun es amable, aunque callado, es el hijo de Endeavor, así que es tan fuerte que estoy segura superará a su padre." De repente estalló en explicaciones sobre cómo había peleado contra Deku-kun en el torneo de la Yuei Koko, su tristeza olvidada casi por completo, al menos hasta que llegó al tercero.

"¿Por que dices que no importa?"

"Porque yo no importo realmente. Bakugo-kun está en otro nivel, a veces me recuerda al padre de Todoroki-kun. Es demasiado inalcanzable, su mejor amigo tiene un kosei para endurecer su piel, debe ser por eso que pueden tratarse sin problemas, creo he escuchado más veces 'Muere pelos de mierda' que el nombre de Kirishima en sus labios. Realmente es muy gracioso como habla y las veces que pone esos ojos y dice 'Te voy a matar, Deku' es realmente genial." Bueno, no la parte en la que amenaza uno de sus amigos, quizá tenía que ver con el hecho que sabía en el fondo la amenaza era vacía, probablemente si quisiera realmente matar a alguien ya lo hubiera hecho… como ella.

Estuvo tentada a correr a vaciar su ya vacío estómago en la papelera nuevamente, pero tras una arcada cortesía de su mente que caminaba senderos oscuros pudo enderezarse nuevamente en su asiento.

"Bakugo-san, ¿es el mismo que la atrapó al perder la conciencia?"

Lo miró sin entender un momento, cuando decía que no recordaba bien lo que había pasado lo decía en serio, sin embargo, la nebulosa cada tanto se aclaraba y podía ver los hechos.

Pasó la lengua por los labios quebrados sin saber qué responder mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de visualizar su situación. Recordaba a Ryukyu en su forma de dragón tratando de proteger a los que evacuaban…

 ** _"_** ** _¡No te muevas, Ground Zero! ¡No vas a llegar a salvarla!"_** _Escuchaba de fondo entre los gritos y las explosiones, el puente tambaleándose a ambos lados._

 ** _"¡Vete a la puta mierda, pantaloncillos!"_**

"Puede ser." Admitió finalmente al tener una imagen clara de lo que pasó hace 2 semanas. "Él estaba de apoyo a otra agencia, las personas corrían en todas direcciones y yo estaba evacuando. El primer hombre vino de frente, no sabía que era Uravity, así que rápido lo tomé en una llave y lo arrojé lo más lejos que podía antes de hacerlo flotar para que no pudiera atacarnos más. Luego vino el otro por atrás y me atrapó de las muñecas… el…" Tuvo que tragar varias veces buscando sus palabras antes de seguir su historia. "El primero no dejaba de moverse y yo no podía juntar las manos para liberarlo. Creí que estaba sobre el agua… el otro me empujó contra el borde con tanta fuerza que sentí mi columna crujir y entonces…"

Era vergonzoso, entonces había rogado por alguien, quien fuera, que la ayudara. Su columna no resistiría más y el otro hombre estaba a más de 200 metros de altura, mientras más subía las náuseas le iban ganando hasta sentirse desfallecer. No era por el peso, era por la altura que había ganado, si seguía subiendo el oxígeno se haría escaso y acabaría muriendo por asfixia.

¿Por que no podía controlar su don para evitar eso? ¿Por qué seguía subiendo?

Los nervios la traicionaban, el cuerpo del otro hombre la tenía atrapada, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la posición o la mano desagradable que se había tomado de su muslo aprovechando el maldito traje pegado al cuerpo que tenía puesto.

 ** _"_** ** _¡BASTARDO!"_**

"Ah, se puede decir que el tsundere de la clase llegó al rescate." Admitió con una sonrisa divertida, a la distancia de repente pudo ver a Bakugo-kun encorvarse como un mono y sus ojos rojos ganando una chispa de odio buscando la fuente de su mal presentimiento bajo la atenta mirada 'indiferente' de Aizawa-sensei. No importa cuanto deseaba parecer un maldito, al final del día siempre llegaba al rescate igual que Deku-kun.

Literalmente Bakugo había generado una explosión muy cercana, el villano siendo disparado lejos y ella con la espalda débil y la baranda floja cayendo al agua sin remedio.

Por suerte se sostuvo, pero sus nervios hacían su control inestable y sus ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados, su cuerpo no le respondía como aquella vez en la competencia..

 ** _"_** ** _¡No te desmayes maldita sea, por todas las putas, cara redonda, abre los jodidos ojos!"_**

"Al caer empecé a perder la conciencia…" Admitió al fin. "P-perdí el control de mi kosei, el villano que se alejaba entre las nubes cayó sobre el otro cuando me desmayé por un instante." Tragó nuevamente, se sentía en una montaña rusa emocional en ese instante. "Había tanta sangre…" Finalmente murmuró.

Estaba aterrada, pero no podía renunciar ahora, había hecho una vida, tenía amigos, tenía sueños, había mucho trabajo por delante, quería ayudar a sus padres, si renunciaba a todo esto, ¿entonces qué haría?

"¿Lo ha hablado con el joven Bakugo?" Y ahí iban las preguntas incómodas.

"No creo que él lo haya visto. O quizá sí. No sé, él no es de todas esas cosas emocionales." Comentó con una risa nerviosa. "Ya sabe, es de esos chicos 'macho' y con mal caracter, no creo que quiera lidiar con mis emociones además de las suyas."

"Quizá sería una buena idea." Comentó el hombre volviéndola a mirar a los ojos.

"Claro…" Lo dejó en el aire, personalmente no quería recibir una explosión en la cara por el mal carácter de su compañero de clase.

"¿Por qué deseas ser héroe?" Preguntó de repente y de un momento a otro, el mundo que siempre vio en cientos de colores pareció cobrar una vida un poco diferente, menos colores y más definición, como una televisión recién calibrada.

¿Por qué una chica tan 'frágil' como ella quería ser héroe?

"Al principio era por mi héroe, siempre admiré a Jū-san Go." Admitió con una media sonrisa que devolvía ese brillo angelical a sus ojos. "Luego fueron mis padres. Ellos no tienen mucho, trabajan pero la compañía de construcción va mal así que quería darles ayuda." Suspiró antes de alzar la mirada al techo y luego desviarla como ya varias veces a las personas que la esperaban en la salida del gran edificio, pero por esta vez no a su compañero, si no a su maestro, recordando como lo vio pelear para defenderlos ante el ataque de la Liga de Villanos meses atrás, el rostro desfigurado, los ojos resecos, los brazos rotos al punto de parecer hechos de goma. Quería ser como él, alguien que aun en sabida desventaja hiciera frente a las dificultades, quería la misma pasión de proteger a otros, quería ser fuerte por sí misma.

"Creo que puedo ayudar."

Esa fue su firme decisión, su respuesta final, sin saber si necesitaría explicarse.

"Puedo hacerlo, quiero ser mejor, quiero llegar a los primeros puestos, no puedo detenerme, de una u otra forma hay personas que han puesto sus ojos en mis amigos y todos están haciendo lo mejor posible para defendernos, hay gente que confía en nosotros." Se extendió firme, el brillo en sus ojos mostrando a una persona que había crecido por las circunstancias pero no había perdido del todo su inocencia y deseo infantil de ser una heroína. "Quiero ser como ellos, Deku-kun, Todoroki-kun, Iida-kun también es muy fuerte… quiero demostrar que estoy a la altura."

"Admito que no es una resolución absoluta. No hay de qué avergonzarse al sentirse débil tras una situación de muerte violenta, aún así te recomendaré a un psicólogo, quiero que lo visites para consultas en los días libres, se encarga de casos como este."

Sin decir mucho aceptó la tarjeta con el número telefónico del profesional, aún no estaba segura de asistir, pero si quería que la tomaran en serio necesitaba todas las acreditaciones no solo físicas si no que mentales.

10 minutos más tarde salió con una sonrisa contenta. Su licencia seguía activa y ella podía seguir siendo…

Se detuvo un segundo, viendo a su compañero escupir fuego casi literalmente ya que sus manos estaban echando chispas y la paciencia no parecía lo suyo.

¿Ella podría seguir siendo Uravity luego de lo que hizo? No sabía sobre su nombre de héroe, pero no es como si un día pudiera simplemente dar la espalda a su kosei, era parte de ella, no podía simplemente negarlo. Pero había otras cosas que podía hacer...

"Sensei, necesito ayuda revisando mis horarios de entrenamiento." Declaró por fin, llamando por un instante la atención de sus acompañantes mientras era guiada al automóvil que los llevaría de regreso al Yuei Koko. No podía permitirse otro error así, esta vez habían sido los villanos, ¿si la próxima eran civiles? ¿compañeros héroes? ¿sus amigos?

"Revisaremos tu horarios en cuanto lleguemos." Respondió el hombre con su paso cansado y las manos en los bolsillos.

 ** _"_** ** _No se puede ser un héroe con un solo truco."_**

Ahora que pensaba… definitivamente la ayuda de Aizawa-sensei era la que buscaba. Él era probablemente el que tuviera el kosei de menor amplitud, con mayor utilidad y que sabía como valerse sin necesidad de él, de hecho, lo vio corriendo por los cables en su enfrentamiento con Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, en una pura muestra de habilidad.

No importa si tenía un Kosei, no se sentía lista luego de lo que pasó, aún el desagradable olor a sangre y entrañas permeaba sus sentidos, la asquerosa sensación de esas manos sintiéndola a través de su traje mientras sentía su cuerpo quebrarse. Y si no podía usar con confianza sus habilidades haría lo que Gunhead le enseñó, ¡Ser más fuerte para demostrarles a todos que ella también podía ser una heroína a su manera!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**

Como dije, el primer capítulo era una introducción para un foro, a partir de aquí ya no tendrá nada que ver con rol.

Gracias a zeensu30 por el review! La verdad no esperaba comentario.

Atte,

Luna Ming

* * *

 **Al Límite de la Razón**

 **Capítulo II**

La miseria gusta de la compañía solían decir, Ochaco nunca había estado más segura de ello hasta que dio el primer paso dentro de la construcción del Heights Alliance ese Sábado tras salir del hospital, la primera vez desde el incidente que convenientemente había caído en el receso, personalmente no iba a reclamar por pequeñas ventajas.

Por primera vez veía todo con ojos diferentes, ojos curiosos porque todo lo que creía se veía diferente en una forma tan básica que la confundía: Su sueño de ser heroína no había cambiado, su deseo de ayudar no había desaparecido, la necesidad de proveer por sus padres tampoco, solo que de alguna forma no se sentía igual ella misma, pero seguía siendo Uraraka Ochako, realmente era una sensación que no sabía explicar y probablemente necesitaría algo más que unas pocas palabras para volver a sentirse ella misma. Necesitaba tiempo...

"Muévanse." Habló Aizawa-sensei desde atrás, haciéndole notar que se había quedado parada frente al edificio observando las enormes letras que anunciaban 1-A en lo alto del edificio. Así que con paso firme trató de subir los escalones que le separaban de la entrada, solo que en ese momento notó que esos simples dos escalones bajos iban a ser un problema.

"Oe, ¡Muévete, cara redonda!" Se quejó el rubio que llegaba con ella, pasando de largo sin siquiera voltearse a verla, dejándola a solas con su profesor titular.

"¿Puedes subir los escalones?" Preguntó el hombre lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara, como si temiera que alguien más estuviera rondando.

"No realmente." Admitió antes de activar su propio kosei en si misma, el estómago revolviéndose al sentir el suelo despegarse de la planta de sus pies antes de sentir la yema de los dedos del hombre colocarse en la parte alta de su espalda para ayudarla a aterrizar donde debía.

El silencio se extendió, quedando parada frente a las puertas dobles del edificio con su profesor unos escalones debajo de ella esperando que ingresara. ¿Y si había alguien en la sala de estar? ¿Que les diría? ¿Que escusa daría? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

"Sé que el psicólogo no te dirá algunas cosas que creo debes escuchar, y aún así, sé que no importa lo que diga, nada hará que te sientas mejor, al menos no aún. Pero no ha sido tu culpa, yo debí haber prestado más atención en la evolución de los kosei de mi clase." El hombre puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirándola fijamente en un intento de saber algo sobre su estado mental real, no esa sonrisa algo menos despreocupada, si no el potencial daño que podría llegar a causar, no solo a si misma si no al resto de sus compañeros.

Lo que no esperó fue que ella asintiera, que no comentara, era evidente que en el tiempo que pasó aislada de sus compañeros había comenzado a cerrarse, siendo ese probablemente el peor de los problemas que podría llegar a enfrentar. Por suerte, ser el peor de los problemas no significaba que fuera el único, aun no había presentado muestras de patologías psicológicas.

Según el corto intercambio de palabras con los psicólogos que tratarían a sus alumnos, Bakugo tendía más a la desesperación y la ira especialmente teniendo en cuenta su historial que incluía ser secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos; Uraraka, en cambio, decantaba por una depresión autodestructiva causada por la culpa. Aun así, en ambos casos los doctores hablaron de que las mentes de estos eran a rasgos generales sanas así que con un espacio para hablar y quizá un tratamiento de psico-farmacos de ser necesario podrían seguir con el plan de ser héroes sin mayores problemas.

Todo eso no sería necesario si lograba que Uraraka hablara ya que por una vez Bakugo no era el centro del conflicto, si no la chica delante de él.

"En una hora en el salón de profesores revisaremos tu programa de estudio." Le recordó el pedido a lo que ella solo asintió decidida, ese brillo determinado apareciendo en sus ojos por primera vez desde hacía meses cuando lo vio en el festival deportivo con los enfrentamientos de primer año.

* * *

El futuro era en estos momentos el mayor punto de confusión para ella.

Desde lo que pasó en el puente Rainbow había tenido poco tiempo para pensar, en ocasiones preguntándose si era realmente falta de tiempo o que simplemente su mente se negaba a hacerlo, dejándola esparcida y sin un destino claro, debiendo obligarse a retroceder para comprenderse a si misma.

No quería dedicarse a rescate.

Ese era el verdadero punto, no se veía salvando vidas, fue su sueño casi toda su vida pero simplemente no, no podía, no quería eso. Tampoco se sentía cómoda de solo pensar en su kosei, no creía poder usarlo con la misma soltura que hasta ahora. ¿Entonces? Allí es cuando debía ir a buscar otra respuesta donde hasta ahora no la había buscado.

Era injusto, el mundo era injusto, ella no se sentía tan 'Uravity' como muchos querían hacerle sentir, así que el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, esa semana de otoño pasó desapercibida entre sus compañeros de clase, apenas atreviéndose a dirigir un par de miradas a Bakugo-kun, incómoda e intimidada por su presencia en el mismo piso del Hospital.

La indecisión y las palabras de Aizawa-sensei en el USJ fue lo que moldearon su decisión final: No tenía un camino real, pero necesitaría construirse uno pronto, si no solo estaría usando un asiento en la clase, un asiento que otro podría aprovechar mejor.

Las líneas de los capilares en los ojos y el enrojecimiento de estos era algo común en el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a uno de los escritorios mirando los papeles con su habitual gesto desapasionado. La mirada viajaba por el papel que tenía entre manos a una velocidad alarmante pero que dejaba un regusto ácido nervioso en la adolescente junto a él.

"Me niego." Estampó el papel en el escritorio, congelando el corazón de la chica en ese mismo instante. "No hay suficientes razones, no voy a sacrificar mi tiempo libre en alguien que quiere cubrir su sentimiento de in-adecuación sin siquiera atreverse a mencionarlo."

"¡Pero...!" La chica de mejillas sonrosadas trató de proclamarse, pero era evidente que no tenía esto planeado del todo, de hecho, por su mirada ni siquiera creía llegar a entregar la petición de mentorazgo, sus dudas e inseguridad no la llevarían a ningún lugar. "¡Es el único que puede ayudarme!"

No era el primer alumno que había solicitado tenerlo de mentor en la etapa de internos, eso sin contar el hecho de que solía ser en el tercer año que solía sacarse la licencia provisional, muy pocos habiendo pasado el examen en primer año, pero por razones obvias a quien quisiera prestar atención, su grupo de chiquillos estaba jodido, eso sin tener en cuenta al heredero de All Might y al hijo de Endeavor. Pero en un intento de protegerlos y prepararlos los había lanzado de frente a los problemas y había vuelto su decisión a morderle en el trasero descaradamente, salvo por 2 toda la clase 1-A había aprobado el examen provisional.

De hecho, su 'desliz' se encontraba parado frente a él en la sala de maestros pidiéndole ser su mentor, y si bien él también deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón decirle que reconsideraría su decisión, no pudo hacer más que negarse y gesticular para que saliera de la sala de profesores mientras se escondía en su saco de dormir, había muchas cosas que pensar, y no sabía exactamente por que estaba considerando aceptar por primera vez a un 'secuaz'.

Prácticamente no trabajaba fuera del colegio en estos días, ¿de que serviría tener un interno? Tomar uno era más problema que satisfacción, especialmente con Recovery Girl en su caso, siempre tratando de hacerlo parecer blando.

No era culpa suya que esos niños tuvieran problemas en la cabeza desde fábrica, incluso Uraraka que parecía una niña normal ya tenía problemas antes de la mierda que pasó en el puente Rainbow, pero antes de tomar decisiones debería pensar mejor lo que quería y por que.

Solo esperaba que tuviera más cabeza que los otros, después de todo Toshinori tenía a Midoriya, ¿quien dice que él no querría su propio heredero y toda esa bola...?

"OE! SHOCHAN!" El grito de su antiguo compañero de clases llegó a sus oídos, llevándolo a girar la cabeza para mirarlo desde el suelo en su bolsa de dormir. "¡Vi una de tus estudiantes salir corriendo de aquí! ¡¿Que ocurrió?!" Exclamó algo más bajo el afamado Present Mic.

"Quería que le enseñara..." Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos tratando de hacerse pasar por dormido, con algo de suerte si lo ignoraba se fuera.

* * *

"Uraraka-san" Decir que había sido tomada por sorpresa en esa cruzada desesperada por llegar a su habitación era un entendimiento, decir que por poco saltaba fuera de su propia piel al notar lo poco habitual de la voz era un segundo entendimiento, finalmente girándose para ver a Tokoyami-kun en un pasillo que daba a las escaleras del primer piso del lado de los hombres, un gesto con la mano indicando que lo siguiera.

Curiosidad y responsabilidad fueron lo que le impulsaron a seguirlo, el chico tomándole del brazo para ayudarle a subir las escaleras. Tenía perfectamente presente que Tokoyami no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho, Shōji-kun era probablemente el único hasta donde recordaba, aunque se daba bien con Tsu-chan. Siempre él había estado separado en comparación a ella que tenía su grupo de amigos entre Deku-kun, Iida-kun y Tsu-chan, y Bakugo con su grupo que consistía en Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero.

"Disculpa traerte aquí, Uraraka-san, no deseo incomodar o que sientas que es una situación comprometedora, sin embargo Mezo y yo sentimos que este era el lugar más seguro para hablar sin ser interrumpidos." Aclaró el adolescente mitad ave, sus palabras como siempre serias y conservadoras que nada tenían que ver con lo que había entre manos.

Fue cuando notó que le invitó a entrar en su propia habitación.

El lugar era tan oscuro como la primera vez que lo vio casi dos meses atrás, todavía había calaveras iluminando en mortecina luz púrpura y la espada de doble filo seguía presente, la única diferencia era una pequeña mesa baja con té disponible donde uno de los chicos más altos de su clase se encontraba sentado, tomando té de una forma extraña ya que no se había sacado la máscara si no que uno de los brazos tenía una boca por la cual estaba bebiendo.

"Al fin llegan." Comentó desde otra boca el chico con los brazos-replica.

"Fue más fácil encontrarla de lo que creía, estaba regresando sola." Admitió el dueño de la habitación antes de indicarle que se sentara también.

"Ah, chicos, no es que no aprecie visitarles, pero ¿que ocurre?" Los grandes ojos castaños abiertos de par en par en un intento vano de ver un poco más entre toda esa oscuridad.

Nada sutil Tokoyami tomó la computadora portatil de la misma mesa con el té y le dio play a un video.

 _'Todo indica que dos de los atacantes se encuentran detenidos tras el ataque del puente Rainbow, los héroes profesionales se apuran a evacuar a las personas, ¡apunta ahí! ¡Una de las columnas amenaza con colapsar!'_

Quería mirar a otro lado, realmente quería hacerlo, pero desde la distancia del helicoptero podía notar dos diminutas figuras, un punto de cabello rubio platino y una figura negra y rosa colgando precariamente de un puente, la imagen congelada siendo ampliada para ver la cara deformada de Bakugo gritando a su rostro inconsciente.

"Sabemos que no es nuestro lugar intervenir pero hemos notado ciertos cambios..." Comentó Shoji, deteniéndose para apartar la mirada de la pantalla y dirigirla a ella que apretaba los dedos de sus manos sin poder controlar los nervios pero sin atreverse a llevarlas a su rostro. "... cambios que se dieron a partir de este incidente. Bakugo no hablará sobre lo que pasó, también lo hemos notado más irritado, pero el cambio se ha dado especialmente en ti. Asui-san se encuentra preocupada."

Una media sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, claro, Tsu-chan siempre había sido muy observadora, Deku-kun e Iida-kun en cambio tenían los ojos en un horizonte tan lejano que ella estaba fuera de su foco.

"¿Que dicen las noticias sobre ese incidente?" No iba a hablar porque no le quedara opción, el psicólogo le dijo que era buena idea y ella necesitaba hablar, hablar y poner una cadena más fuerte en sus emociones porque se negaba a dejar que la gente se preocupara por alguien como ella.

"No mucho, convenientemente los medios solo reportaron las pérdidas y poco más..." Agregó Fumikage para su fortuna, cruzándose de brazos también a la expectativa de lo que ella compartiría.

"El primer villano huyo, los otros dos murieron por el descontrol de mi kosei." Admitió tras un momento, Dark Shadow extendiéndose fuera del cuerpo de su poseedor para poder presenciar la charla. "Hay solo una forma de activar y una de desactivar mi kosei, en cada dedo tengo una almohadilla, se podría decir, cada vez que toco algo con los cinco dedos de una mano anulo la gravedad del objeto." No era la primera vez que lo veían, sin embargo ella estiró la mano para que pudieran ver en la luz de la pantalla. "La única forma de anularlo es..."

"Uniendo positivo con negativo, o sea, tocando la punta de los dedos de ambas manos." Analizó Shoji para ganar el asentimiento de la chica. "Si no puedes unir las manos no puedes anularlo y eso lo sacaría del control... podrías arrojar a alguien hasta el sol..."

"No podría." Admitió con un suspiro. "Mi kosei aunque se puede activar mientras duermo solo lo hace por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero si estoy médicamente inconsciente deja de funcionar automáticamente. Eso significa que si me desmayo sería imposible sostener a alguien en el aire y mientras más lejos o más pesado sea las nauseas aumentarán hasta que no pueda moverme."

"Eso fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad?" La mirada roja analítica de Tokoyami desviándose una y otra vez del rostro pálido y ojeroso de su compañera que se veía aun peor en la escasa luz de esa habitación a la pantalla que aun permanecía quieta en ese momento de incertidumbre. "Detuviste a uno pero perdiste el conocimiento cuando el otro te detuvo.

"Estuve internada, tuvieron que operarme de la columna y tengo una fisura en la cadera que no se puede enyesar por el lugar." Tras decir eso se quedó contemplativa. Jamás creyó que hablar con ese par sería tan... relajante. No creía que esto solucionara sus problemas para dormir o que le hiciera sentir menos culpable de todo lo que había pasado, pero por un instante se sintió más motivada al saber que había otra persona que sabía sobre lo ocurrido.

"¿Que ha dicho Bakugo-san sobre esto?" Nuevamente Shoji preguntó, moviéndose para sentarse junto a ella en lugar de enfrentándola para poder mostrar su apoyo.

"No he hablado con él, no he sabido como hacerlo. Luego del ataque de la liga de villanos y ahora con el curso de tres meses, en realidad él debe estar en varios problemas, se supone que como no tiene la licencia provisional lo consideran un pasante y por ende tiene que tener más cuidado en el tema de obediencia." Suspiró y apretó los puños en su regazo, una parte egoísta odiaba a Bakugo, otra parte le agradecía por darle más tiempo de vida, por darle una oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños.

"No sé si sea de consuelo, pero creo que te puedo ayudar." Habló Tokoyami pensativo.

"Nosotros somos especialistas en control, cuenta con nosotros." Alzó el pulgar Dark Shadow tratando de darle ánimos.

Y por un instante se hizo silencio, un silencio prolongado que hizo que Dark Shadow mirara a su portador con curiosidad y preocupación sobre la castaña que se quedó observándolos estática.

"Ustedes tienen problemas de control." Se recordó a si misma por la historia del campamento en el que Bakugo-kun había sido secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos. "No es solo sobre lo que yo quiero, si no el por que. ¡Un objetivo!" Se paró de golpe, sintiendo casi un desgarro en la espalda, pero no le importó, había algo que debía hacer. "¡Shoji-kun, Tokoyami-kun, Dark Shadow! ¡Gracias! ¡Los veré en clase mañana!" Se despidió sin dar tiempo a nada, corriendo a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo roto daba rumbo al edificio principal del colegio sin siquiera notar la sombra de otra figura fuera de esa habitación.

"Tenías razón, probablemente nosotros eramos la mejor opción, Bakugo-san." Habló Tokoyami observando la espalda de Uraraka que trataba de bajar las escaleras sin complicar sus heridas.

"Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, pollo sobredesarrollado. Solo lo hago porque no quiero que se meta en mi camino." Bufó el chico de cabello ceniza apenas dirigiendo una mirada de costado a los dos que se asomaban de la habitación. "Se los encargo a ti y al octopus de pelo raro."

"No está mal aceptar que te importa, Bakugo-san." Intervino el más alto de los tres.

"Keh. Solo les dije a ustedes porque creía que no iban a ser unas putas niñitas y meterse donde ni mierda les llaman, parece me equivoqué. No hablen o los mato." Agregó girándose para ir a las escaleras en dirección arriba, sin notar las miradas de los dos chicos que habían notado un detalle tan inusual como la seriedad de Uraraka: Bakugo Katsuki no había gritado. Había maldecido, había sonado en extremo irritado, pero en ningún momento levantó la voz.

* * *

Prácticamente era de noche cuando sucedió. Había sido otro día duro para el curso de héroes, ya todos los jóvenes se habían retirado de las instalaciones para regresar a los dormitorios cuando los rápidos pasos llegaron a la sala de profesores donde solo se encontraban dos, Yamada Hizashi y Aizawa Shota.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, conocía a cada uno de sus alumnos con mayor claridad de la que ellos mismos podrían imaginarse, no era pura casualidad que cuando necesitaron anunciar a los padres el tema de los dormitorios hubieran decidido ir personalmente a verlo. Puntualmente esta alumna era la más insistente de todos, actuando por detrás de sus compañeros.

"¡Quiero que me enseñe porque no quiero morir allí afuera!" Soltó la voz de la adolescente aun antes de siquiera darle tiempo para girarse a verla, repitiendo en parte lo que había hecho solo unas horas antes.

"Espero que ahora lo hayas pensado un poco mejor." Murmuró, inclinando la cabeza en gesto de que la estaba escuchando, el cabello rubio de Hizashi llegando a la periferia de su vista. Al menos Uraraka había dejado de tartamudear y parecer un ratón ante el gran gato.

"¡Quiero ayudar, sé que puedo ayudar! ¡Pero tengo miedo y no puedo sola!" Trató de regular su respiración, el dolor de su cadera apareciendo de repente tras bajar la adrenalina que le había hecho correr los 300 metros desde las habitaciones hasta allí. "Tengo miedo y no sé como usar mi propio kosei, no quiero usarlo, pero no quiero dejar de ser héroe, quiero ayudar a las personas y apoyar económicamente a mis padres, por eso... por eso necesito alguien que me enseñe, no sobre Particularidades, necesito alguien que me enseñe a pelear para defenderme sin el uso de mi kosei."

"Hum... lo pensaré."

"¿QUE?" Estalló de repente Hizashi. "¡ESTÁS DE BROMA! ¡¿UNA CHICA TE MUESTRA SU CORAZÓN Y TU SOLO LE DICES QUE LO PENSARÁS?!" Present Mic sabía que el hecho de considerar pasar más tiempo con un alumno era un milagro en si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto, siendo un héroe del underground, Eraserhead debería saber como eran los primeros 'accidentes'. "¡No te preocupes, oyente! ¡Shochan estará el miércoles en el Gimnasio Gamma esperándote! ¡Yo me encargo de eso!" Declaró con nueva decisión el profesor de Inglés.

"¡Muchas gracias, sensei!" Exclamó dando una inclinación torpe antes de pararse y salir a paso mucho más lento del que había llegado.

"Espero sepas que acabarás entrenándola tu." Declaró con nueva testarudez Aizawa Shota al ver que tendría alumna con o sin su propia aprobación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**

Gracias a KusoYuuko, zeensu30 y Fire soul por los Reviews.  
Para zeensu30: No hay que preocuparse! No es al otro bando donde va! Pero quiero tratar de expresar el proceso psicológico de la culpa a la aceptación con varios plus de por medio y que redefina su propia visión de ser Héroe.

* * *

 **Al Límite de la Razón**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Estaba soñando, sabía que era un sueño, sus dedos no parecían poder sentirse firmes en nada y el mundo en colores grises le daba una sensación de túnel que dejaba los vellos de la nuca erizarse. Y allí estaba, flotando, pero por una vez su kosei no le daba más que un malestar en el estómago que no estaba segura si era por la habilidad en si misma o por el corazón que se estaba desbocando._

 _El sol brillaba fuerte en lo alto al tiempo que estiraba la mano en un intento vago de atrapar sus rayos. ¿Por que iba al sol? ¿Por que tenía que ir allí? ¿Por que directo al sol?_

 _No sabía, pero algo la llamaba, así que con miedo se movió en dirección al astro._

 _'¡Uraraka-san!' No veía, pero reconocería la voz de Deku-kun en cualquier lugar y estaba justo bajo ella por mucho que no lo viera, así que solo pudo apretar los ojos, pataleando para ir más rápido._

 _'¡URARAKA-KUN!' Ese también lo reconocía, Iida-kun sonaba aun más desesperado que Deku, así que sintiendo el corazón estrujarse con fuerza pateó más insistente tratando de alejarse, de dejar el suelo más lejos hasta que los sonidos se deformaron en un eco de gente llamando su nombre, sintiéndolos más cerca, como si rozaran su piel y la quemaran junto al sol._

 _' **¡No te desmayes!** '_

 _El mundo se detuvo, su cuerpo flotando en la nada girándose solo para encontrar con la afilada mirada de otro conocido._

 _' **¡Ni se te ocurra morir y dejarme en esta mierda solo, cara redonda! ¡Voy a destruir al bastardo, pero tu sostente!'**_

 _El corazón dio un vuelco, como esas palabras fueran su propia gravedad su cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás, lento en un principio, como aquellas películas en las que uno sale herido y acaba cayendo al suelo con un disparo, pero esto no era una película y ella no se sentía reconfortada con los hechos al hundirse como si se tratara de un meteorito en dirección a la tierra._

* * *

"¡Uraraka-san!" Corrió a ella su mejor amigo y posible interés romántico en el camino al edificio principal de la U.A.

"¡Deku-kun! ¡Buenos días!" Saludó con su mejor sonrisa, alzando su puño al cielo en gesto de éxito.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? No supimos nada de ti desde hace una semana, como no te vi en el desayuno creí que aun no irías a clase." Comentó con un gesto pensativo.

"No te preocupes, en un patrullaje salí un poco herida, así que estuve en el hospital y al cuidado de Recovery Girl..." _'Y Mamá Aizawa'_ Agregó para sus adentros recordando los momentos incómodos bajo la irritada mirada del profesor titular de la clase 1-A el cual a partir de la declaración de Present Mic parecía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos como si intentara anular su Kosei de forma permanente.

"¡Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, entonces!" Sonrió el chico con nuevo ánimo sin notar el conflicto interno de la castaña.

Y es que ante esa sonrisa, ¿cómo no querer cavar un pozo y morir en él?

Desde que lo conoció, Deku-kun había sido luz en la oscuridad, aun podía recordar ese momento en que él la defendió de aquel robot gigante, su rostro que había resultado plano a la primera impresión tomando otro gusto cuando Aoyama-kun le hizo esa fatídica pregunta... A pesar de sus dudas, a pesar de que la respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo y vergonzoso SI hace dos semanas, hoy al verlo no sintió nervios o gusto o siquiera felicidad al ver el tierno y algo infantil rostro de su compañero.

Lo que sintió fue pánico.

Porque como ya había dicho, él era todo lo que representaba la luz y para ella, esa luz quemaba y su piel se caía ante el más ligero roce peor que el toque de Shigaraki. Una parte se sentía indigna de estar ante alguien como él, ella ya no debería pertenecer al mundo del peliverde.

Y por eso realmente quería salir corriendo, así que solo atinó a reír nerviosa.

"¡Deberíamos apurarnos! ¡No quiero llegar tarde después de tanto tiempo fuera y quiero hacer algo antes de empezar las clases!" Exclamó lanzándose en un trote que lo dejó atrás por un momento, distrayéndole ante el cambio de tema y la falta de explicaciones para una chica que nunca tuvo problemas en compartir sus pensamientos.

Aunque considerando... llegaron casi media hora antes y cuando la alcanzó ella ya parecía ocupada con el chico de Estudios Generales, el de cabello violeta y mirada cansada que controlaba la mente. Y por supuesto, ella no parecía realmente preocupada de tener una conversación con él, causando que Izuku se detuviera sin saber si esperarla.

 _'... si te dijera que me gustas...'_

Sabía que escuchar charlas ajenas no era algo bueno, de hecho, esas palabras sonaron más a una pregunta que a una afirmación, ni sabía desde cuando Uraraka-san conocía personalmente a Shinso, pero de una forma u otra se sentía como mal tercio y la charla se estaba volviendo más larga de lo que esperaba... no le quedó otra que dar la vuelta y buscar el salón con un gesto pensativo.

* * *

"¡Shinso-kun!" Llegó corriendo buscando un escape para eludir seguir la charla de lo que estuvo haciendo en la última semana, pero el único escape llegó en la forma de un chico con cabello y ojos índigo con el cual tenía pocas confianzas pero sabía que era entrenado por Aizawa-sensei por lo que supuso que si había un escape a la situación incómoda este era ese.

"¿Uraraka-san?" Preguntó el estoico chico ante la llegada apresurada de la chica de mejillas sonrosadas. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que me gustas y esto es un acoso? Ya sabes, como esas chicas que persiguen a los chicos que les gustan y los espían en las formas más ridículas posibles..." Había soltado la primera cosa que se le vino en mente y tristemente lo que estaba pensando era en Deku al que había dejado atrás hacía solo instantes.

"Sinceramente dudo de eso, ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que me ha mencionado Aizawa-sensei de que posiblemente te unirías al entrenamiento?" Preguntó directamente al notar la expresión asustada en el rostro de la adolescente.

"Algo así, solo..." Hizo un gesto con la mano, causando que el chico alzara la vista para ver el cabello verde de Midoriya alejarse. "Y sabes, pasaba y te vi así que venía a saludar, espero no haberte interrumpido."

"¿Estás tratando de eludir al chico ese?" Fue directo al grano, soltando una sonrisa pequeña pero que mostraba la diversión ante la idea de que ella estuviera tratando de huir de alguien, precisamente de ese alguien.

"Ah, bueno, yo..." La castaña sudaba frío, las manos moviéndose tras la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

"Tranquila, ya se fue." Sin pensarlo le dio unas palmadas sobre la cabeza, girándose con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo a su salón.

Ese era el momento en que ella se encontraba entre la espada y el precipicio, porque el mundo no era tan amable como para darle una pared donde apoyarse. Acababa de eludir a Deku con una escusa muy mala de declararse a alguien que no conocía en medio de los pasillos de la escuela... alguien con quien probablemente pasaría los próximos dos años y medio entrenando. ¡Acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a su compañero!

El grito incrédulo cruzó el campo de la U.A. causando una sonrisa divertida en alguien del curso General y la confusión de los estudiantes de 1-A que lograron distinguir la voz.

Nadie prestaba atención a los ojos rojos que se alzaron curiosos a la puerta al momento en que Ochaco la cruzó con las manos tapando su rostro rojo y mortificado. Al menos nadie salvo el único al que consideraba amigo entre todos los que se encontraban en el salón.

Kirishima Eijiro era energético, algo ruidoso y ciertamente de sangre caliente, más de una vez metiéndose en problemas por peleas absurdas. A su vez era el único que podía soportar el carácter de malcriado de Bakugo sin parpadear ante sus insultos y los gritos además de ese aura asesina que solía rodearlo cada vez que estaba de mal humor. Siendo el experto en 'lenguaje Bakugo' de la clase supo que algo no estaba bien desde hacía al menos una semana. El día en que Uraraka se ausentó de clases por primera vez.

Ese día Bakugo había llegado de peor humor que nunca, incluso llegando a ser ofensivo con él que creía había logrado algo parecido a la amistad en esa relación de iguales desde que comenzaron a cursar allí. Había insultado hasta a Lunch-Rush en el almuerzo, cosa que le ganó castigo a la hora de la salida limpiando solo el salón de clases. De hecho, el resto de la semana no había estado de mejor humor hasta que lo vio el sábado que parecía volver a sus niveles de cabrón habituales, llegando a los dormitorios con un certificado médico y tomando a Tokoyami para hablar con él sobre vaya uno a saber que.

No era el más observador, no estaría nunca a la par de Midoriya, pero le era imposible ignorar el hecho de que los ojos del rubio se abrieron demasiado cuando escuchó el chillido de lo que parecía Uraraka, la tensión defensiva en los brazos de este como si se estuviera preparando para pelear, tensión que solo desapareció cuando los ojos rojos se posaron en la castaña que entraba sonrojada al salón y eso luego de recorrerla como si inspeccionara por algún tipo de daño.

Bakugo se traía algo entre manos y Uraraka tenía que ver en este tema. Esperaba que confiara en él lo suficiente como para decirle lo que ocurría. En otras circunstancias hubiera inmiscuido a otros chicos, Sero o quizá Kaminari, pero algo en la mirada de su amigo le decía que estaba lidiando con un territorio demasiado peligroso, que esto no era tan blanco y negro como solía querer hacer parecer. Había algo oscuro en la mirada de él, más oscuro que la furia arrogante de siempre, ese algo le daba miedo incluso a él que estaba hecho de resistencia y masculina osadía.

"Tomen asiento." Declaró la gran oruga amarilla, los ojos cansados posándose en el rostro rojo de la castaña en el asiento número 5, la chica encogiéndose un poco para sacar el cuaderno de apuntes dispuesta a seguir la clase, aunque cada tanto el profesor parecía posar la mirada en ella haciendo que se incomodara y llamara la atención del otro estudiante que estaba al tanto del conflicto. Algo extra estaba pasando y no todos los participantes estaban al tanto.

"Como saben se acercan los exámenes de mitad de término, por lo que estaremos revisando durante los próximos dos días los temas ya vistos..."

¿Nuevamente habían llegado los exámenes? Ochaco realmente no estaba segura de poder hacerlos. Ni estaba segura de tener el tiempo necesario para estudiar, tenía que entrenar si quería asomarse a lo que podían hacer sus compañeros necesitaría mejorar mucho más que solo sus calificaciones y sabía que si pasaba todos los días tras clases con Aizawa-sensei y Shinso-kun no podría seguir el ritmo...

Pero, si usaba el horario del almuerzo para entrenar y luego con los horarios de práctica de Aizawa-sensei o de Present Mic, entonces quizá podría en el horario de la cena ponerse al día con las tareas. Si, solo tenía que asegurarse de conseguir comida que se pudiera comer de camino y fuera liviana, porque si trataba de entrenar con su kosei lo más seguro es que vomitara.

"Ochaco-chan comienza a parecerse a Midoriya-chan, kero..." Escuchó sobre su cabeza, alzándola de golpe para ver los grandes ojos de Tsuyu que se había detenido frente a ella mientras murmuraba sobre como acomodar sus horarios y que hacer o dejar de hacer.

"Tsu-chan..." Comenzó a hablar sin saber que decirle a su amiga.

"Ochaco-chan está preocupada por algo." Declaró la chica de cabello verde, las manos grandes colocándose detrás de su espalda en un gesto analítico, mirándola detenidamente antes de hacer un gesto fuera de la clase, haciéndole notar que ya casi todos habían salido salvo por Hagakure, Jiro y Ojiro.

"Algo así..." Admitió, sintiendo su corazón contraerse de repente. Había pasado la mañana como en una nube, sin darse cuenta ni de la hora ni tomar apuntes, solo había 'pasado' el tiempo, un zumbido incesante en los oídos acallando cualquier tipo de pensamiento, incluso los pensamientos más oscuros que se ocultaban allí. Lo que no estaba segura de como interpretar su propio entumecimiento emocional, una parte estando segura que cuando menos lo deseara sus conflictos internos buscarían salir a la luz. "He pedido a Aizawa-sensei que me ayudara a armar un plan de entrenamiento nuevo e iba en camino al Taller de Desarrollo para pedir una modificación en mi traje."

"¿No puede esperar a después de comer-kero?" Preguntó curiosa la chica, la mirada preocupada en la castaña que caminaba a su lado.

"Quiero tenerlo lo antes posible, así que es mejor que vaya ya mismo. ¡Avísales a Iida-kun y a Deku-kun que no me esperen!" Avisó echando a correr en dirección opuesta para ir al Taller de Desarrollo.

En la tarde tendrían prácticas de héroe y aunque sabía que la modificación final del traje no estaría listo, había algo que con suerte podría obtener antes de ello.

* * *

Conseguir lo que buscaba no tardó mucho en realidad, curiosamente se había cruzado con Bakugo en el camino al taller, el rubio mirándola en silencio con ese gesto malhumorado que la hizo retroceder antes de seguir caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Luego de eso todo fue raro, el chico caminó unos metros y se detuvo para girarse a mirarla con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, como si ella lo hubiera ofendido de alguna forma.

"¡¿A que esperas, cara de ardilla?! ¡¿Necesitas una maldita invitación?!" Gritó él antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando con la espalda encorvada en clara muestra de mal humor.

El rojo de su mente que recordaba la sangre derramada tomó por un instante otro significado en el rojo de los ojos de su salvador, haciendo que sonriera como siempre, mostrando todos los dientes mientras alzaba el brazo para correr tras él. No volvieron a hablar, ni le preguntó realmente por que se dirigía al taller, él solo fue a su lado y se limitó a hablar con el profesor Power Loader mientras ella iba a hablar con la chica de cabello rosa que como siempre estaba armando y desarmando cosas.

Media hora después salía Bakugo tras arreglos con el profesor para una modificación menor... otra hora más recién salió Ochaco cuando se había terminado la hora del almuerzo con una idea de lo que quería modificar y una parte nueva e inútil a su traje pero que era por lo que venía en primer lugar, apenas teniendo tiempo de ir al baño antes de ir a los cambiadores del Gimnasio Gamma.

"Hoy tendremos prácticas de combate." Habló Aizawa-sensei que miraba a todos con el mismo gesto desapasionado de siempre, como si no tuviera entre sus polluelos a dos que no estaban listos para pelear, uno con tanto veneno en sus venas que sería solo un cabello en el gatillo lo necesario para disparar balas perdidas. La otra por el contrario temía pelear, temía poner en peligro a alguien como si ella misma fuera la bala que el otro dispararía.

"Kirishima, Todoroki, ustedes irán contra Bakugo y Uraraka." Declaró el profesor, indicando a todos que retrocedieran mientras el campo plano del gimnasio tomaba forma de cuadrilátero con ayuda del kosei de Cementoss, el resto de los alumnos haciéndose a un lado para dejar a los cuatro que se enfrentarían a solas en el centro del lugar cerrado.

"Aizawa-sensei." Le llamó la atención Asui, la cual veía las parejas hablar con un gesto consternado "Bakugo-chan no parece que vaya a contenerse." Comentó la chica rana como observación, Ashido a su lado asintiendo al ver como el cenizo parecía no gritarle pero dirigir duras palabras a su compañera de equipo. "Más bien pareciera que va a pelear con Ochaco-chan también-kero."

"¿Creen que Uraraka-san vaya a estar bien?" Intervino Midoriya dirigiendo su pregunta al resto de sus compañeros que veían la situación preocupados.

"Uraraka estará bien, Bakugo no es tan bastardo como parece." Señaló Kaminari, olvidando meses atrás el combate entre sus compañeros donde habían llamado frágil a la castaña.

Por supuesto, Midoriya e Iida le dirigieron una mirada que decía todo lo contrario.

* * *

"No te metas en mi camino, cara redonda." Gruñó el chico mirándola de frente a ella antes de bajar la mirada a las manos de esta. "¡¿Que mierda es eso, idiota?! ¡¿Cómo piensas pelear así?!"

En las manos de ella había dos guantes negros y rosa de cuero a tono con su traje. Estos guantes solo tenían dos dedos, cubriendo el dedo índice y corazón para dejar el resto libres y los tenía puestos en ambas manos, de esa forma anulando su kosei al no poder usar los cinco dedos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Voy a hacerlo de todas formas!" Exclamó decidida, enfrentándose a los ojos furiosos de él con la misma intensidad, al apretar los puños unas púas cortas apareciendo en el dorso de la mano, no lo suficientemente largas como para hacer una herida fatal pero probablemente podrían desgarrar piel si llegaba a poder clavarlas.

"¡MIERDA CARA REDONDA! ¡NO VOY A SEGUIR DEFENDIÉNDOTE!" Gritó él en su cara antes de escuchar la chicharra, girándose y colocándose delante de ella en posición defensiva. "¡No metas tu culo en medio!"

"¡No necesito que me defiendas!"

Eso decía, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el rojo cabello de Kirishima y sus ojos alegres pero decididos al igual que el inexpresivo rostro de Todoroki, su cuerpo no se movió, causando que el primer ataque de hielo del chico mitad y mitad alcanzara su tobillo y la llevara a trastabillar y caer sentada, ignorante del rápido movimiento de Kirishima que iba corriendo por un ataque de corta distancia contra Bakugo, ignorando y descartando su presencia allí en ese combate.

... un segundo, ni había atacado, no se había movido y ya había fallado sin siquiera tener una oportunidad de intentarlo, se había convertido en insignificante ante los ojos de los dos muchachos aun antes de explotar sus objetivos.

Fue en ese momento en que el infierno se desató, Aizawa había estado preparado y es por eso que había elegido a esa pareja en particular para el enfrentamiento. Un enfrentamiento que no empezó y ya iba a terminar porque debería detener a Bakugo antes de que hiciera algo peor, realmente esperaba que sacara fuera un poco de la tensión que tenía su alumno, no que tratara de destruir el colegio de buenas a primeras.

En el momento en que Uraraka cayó por el susto al sentir el hielo congelar su tobillo una punta del hielo rozó su piel derramando pequeñas gotas de sangre de una herida superficial, pero lo superficial no evitó los dos fuertes latidos del corazón del rubio al sus ojos posarse en la pequeña herida, dos latidos que hicieron eco en sus oídos encegueciéndolo al mundo, porque por un instante el gimnasio había desaparecido, solo podía escuchar gritos y el agua bajo sus pies y el crujir de huesos contra metal junto con la respiración entrecortada de la chica de mejillas de ardilla.

"¡LEVÁNTATE, MIERDA!" Gritó al ver que la persona a la que se dirigía estaba tratando de hacer justamente eso solo para soltar un sonido de dolor y caer de nuevo. Al ver esa estúpida muestra de debilidad fue que el mundo se aceleró, el zumbido de sus oídos cayendo en una espiral de pánico y dolor, momento en que Aizawa indicó a Cementoss que se prepare, porque el aroma a nitroglicerina empezaba a dominar en el lugar, Todoroki creando un muro de Hielo al tiempo que Kirishima endurecía su piel por completo, debiendo detener el ataque para cruzar los brazos delante de su rostro. "¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES, ANGEL!"

La explosión destrozó la pared de cemento y quebró el hielo que se había interpuesto entre la mano de Bakugo que sostenía su brazo para tratar de reducir el latigazo causado por la explosión, su cuerpo deslizándose hacia atrás hasta quedar junto a la chica que se había puesto de pie al quebrarse el hielo que la retenía también, el peso de su cuerpo recargado en una pierna.

El silencio reinó.

Todos los alumnos presentes estaban listos para una pelea difícil al enfrentar a Bakugo con Todoroki, nadie había esperado que la pelea no hubiera llegado a los dos minutos, el techo presentando marcas de quemadura y trozos de cemento en todas direcciones, los ojos rojos del rubio abiertos en espanto, como si hubiera hecho algo que sabía no debía hacer, los del hijo de Endeavor una sorpresa que por fortuna o desgracia no se reflejaba en nadie más salvo por la persona más perceptiva de todos allí: Midoriya. Kirishima a pesar de haber sido protegido por su propio kosei fue lanzado varios metros antes de ser atrapado gracias a la cinta de Aizawa antes de que chocara con el suelo para disminuir el impacto.

"¡Dije enfrentamiento! ¡No que trataran de destrozar el gimnasio!" Exclamó con su voz seca Eraserhead, caminando al grupo estático de Uraraka y Bakugo, la primera bajando la cabeza humillada, la mano en su cadera izquierda al no querer admitir la razón fuera del pánico para no volver a ponerse de pie, mientras el segundo respiraba pesado como si esperara un ataque frontal en cualquier momento. "Uraraka, ve a la enfermería. Bakugo, te quedarás después de clase. Midoriya, Ojiro, tomarán el lugar de estos dos, no más juegos."

Una explosión tan extrema sin provocación era algo fuera de lo habitual para Bakugo, hasta él necesitaba un gatillo que disparara su mal humor y por una vez no había hecho ninguna clase de comentario que pudiera llegar a dar una pista sobre la razón.

* * *

"Realmente creo que Uraraka no es la única que necesita ayuda." Señaló una voz cuando finalmente pudo salir tras limpiar el suelo del gimnasio por órdenes de Aizawa-sensei.

"Cállate jodida cotorra de cloaca. Lo que decida hacer no es tu puto asunto. Tu solo haz lo que te dije." Bufó siguiendo su camino sin siquiera girarse a ver a Tokoyami que lo había esperado.

El chico ave giró su cabeza emplumada para posar los ojos en otra figura tanto más lejana que se veía entretenida entre un nuevo sensei y un nuevo compañero de equipo. Presentía que si no hacían algo pronto la iban a perder como compañera de curso y se integraría en los estudios generales junto al chico de cabello morado.

No, no tenía un interés puntual en ella, solo le gustaba mantener las cosas en el orden que correspondía y una de esas cosas era Uraraka como compañera del curso A de Héroes.


End file.
